


le premier pas

by sasspan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, not super shippy imo??, probably takes place before ep 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasspan/pseuds/sasspan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you kiss me if it was my birthday?”</p>
<p>Ladybug stops and wheels around on the ball of one foot. It’s a full moon night, cloudless, and Adrien can see her eyes wide and blue against the red of her mask.  </p>
<p>“What?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Would you,” he swallows, nervous, “would you kiss me if it was my birthday? As a present.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	le premier pas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this takes place near the beginning of their partnership; Ladybug isn't yet sure what to make of Chat's bad attempts at flirting, and Adrien still thinks of himself as "Adrien" when he transforms, not "Chat".

“Would you kiss me if it was my birthday?”

Ladybug stops and wheels around on the ball of one foot. It’s a full moon night, cloudless, and Adrien can see her eyes wide and blue against the red of her mask. 

“What?” she asks.

“Would you,” he swallows, nervous, “would you kiss me if it was my birthday? As a present.”

“What a weird question,” Ladybug huffs, nose wrinkling. She turns and starts off again, striding down the length of the rain gutter . Adrien lets her get a few yards ahead before he jogs to catch up. 

“Ladybug, wait!” he calls as she leaps across the gap between two buildings with an easy grace. He hesitates at the edge of the roof for a moment before jumping after her—

“Ouch!”

—and, predictably, misjudges the distance and crashes into the side of the neighboring building. Adrien grabs at the rain gutter, legs dangling off the edge of the roof, claws scrabbling desperately at the shingles—

—before Ladybug leans over, grabbing his elbows and hauling him onto the roof. “Oof!” 

They lie there in a heap for a few moments, catching their breath. “Thanks,” Adrien manages finally. 

Ladybug shakes her head and climbs to her feet. “What did I say about looking before you leap, kitty?” she says, offering him a hand.

He takes it; her fingers are warm, even through the leather of his suit. “Sorry about, uh— earlier—”

“It just caught me off guard,” she explains, tugging him up. “Do you go around asking people questions like that all the time?”

“Of course not!” Adrien protests. If he ever said something like that to Chloe…. 

Ladybug laughs, and the sound of it makes his heart flutter. “Nice to know I’m special.” 

“You are!” he protests, and she laughs again.

They lapse into a comfortable silence for a long while after that, and it’s not until that they’re almost done with their nightly rounds, the horizon lightening, that Adrien speaks again.

“So, would you?”

“Would I what?” she replies absentmindedly, checking an empty alleyway for any possible crime-doing. 

“Would you kiss me if it was my birthday?” 

Ladybug turns to him, furrowing her brow. “Is it your birthday?”

“What would you do if I said yes?” He grins at her, twirling his tail in one hand. 

She rolls her eyes. “Definitely not kiss you, kitty,” she says, but the corner of her mouth quirks into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched episode 2 today and I wanted to explore Lady and Chat's dynamic a bit!! This was supposed to take place before ep 2, and include a bit where Ladybug asks Chat Noir's advice for what to give Adrien as a present, but I couldn't fit it in right.


End file.
